From dream to dream
by musaliker
Summary: Riven and Nabu dream about two Girls. They never met them before but they know that they exist. They met the girls on a mission and a beautiful romance starts and a hugr fight against evil. I got the Permission from musixiseverywhere !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey:) this is my first story. I got the permission of **musiciseverywhere. **She can´t continue the story so i´m going to write the story now. I Got the first Chapter and tried to correct it. I´m sorry if there are still some mistakes. I hope you will like the story. Please review! **

**Disclamer: I don´t own Winx Club.**

At red fountain

The specialist had training and Riven was fighting with sky. Surprisingly Riven was losing. He was within is thoughts. When Sky disarmed Riven, he snapped out of his thoughts.

"I´ve beat you!" cheered Sky. The rest of the specialists were surprised too but they knew that Riven wasn´t really into this fight. "Hey, Riven, what´s up man?" asked Nabu. Riven just growled and walked away. Now even Sky stopped with his cheering and looked after Riven, like the others.

While eating Riven looked like he was with his thoughts in another world. The specialist looked at each other with worry in their eyes. They have never seen Riven like that. Yea, Riven wasn´t the friendly one. He was the grumpy one, the lonely wolf. But the look in his eyes was unreadable like always, but this time in another way. Riven opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. After a minute he asked "Have you ever dreamed of a girl that you have never seen before, but you know that she is somewhere?" The specialist froze in shock. This was really not like the normal Riven. The normal Riven would never, never ever, ask the specialist about something like that. "What do you mean?" asked Timmy. Riven just stared at his food. " I had a dream last night of a girl. I´ve never seen her before, but somehow I know that she lives on one of the realms….she was…like an angel…" Brandon had to caught at this. Riven saying that a girl was like an angel was really not normal. Riven was the Player type. He could get every girl he wanted. Normally he just fucked a girl. Well, Brandon was also a Player, but he didn´t saw girls as sex toy like Riven. "What did you dream exactly?" asked Nabu.

"I don´t know where I was….everything around me was just white. I was walking when I saw this girl standing there. She didn´t looked at me she was looking at the floor. She had dark blue hair that went to her waist. And her skin was pale. It matched perfectly with her hair….Then she looked up right into my eyes…they were so dark blue…like a night sky….but way more hypnotizing. Her eyes looked so sad. I´ve never seen someone with so much sadness in their eyes… and I met a lot of sad people. But she was smiling, to hide this sadness. I suddenly felt an urge to hug her and kiss her pink lips that looked so kissable…then the look change and I could see that she is very strong…then she disappeared…she just vanished...I don´t know how… but I know that this girl really exist and not only in my dreams." The Boys listened with opened mouths. When Riven stopped talking. No one said anything for about 5 minutes. "Wow…that was like sky when he talks about bloom…" said Brandon. The others just nodded; they were still unable to say anything. At this moment cordatora came and called for the guys, he wanted to do extra training.

After the training they just laid or sit in Riven and Nabus room. They were all in their thoughts. "Do you think you will see her again tonight?" asked Helia. Riven just shrugged with his shoulders," I don´t know…but I hope I will see her again. I want to know who she is...i can´t get her out of my mind..."

They then talked a little about girls and then they went to bed.

Riven did not dream again of this girl, not this night or the following ones.

It is now three weeks after the dream and The Boys had training. It was a regular day and Riven didn´t thought much of this mysterious girl again. He started to forget her and become the old grumpy Riven again. They would do something with the girls tomorrow. They were all friends but sky Brandon Timmy and Helia had a huge crush on Bloom, Stella, Tecna and Flora. Riven and Nabu knew that the girls had a crush on the Boys, too.

The next Morning

"DON´T GO!"

Riven woke up when someone was screaming. The Door went open and smashed against the wall. And 4 Boys came running in. They all looked to Nabu, who was now awake. He looked very confused. "What are you guys doing here?" "Well, you screamed "Don´t go!" so we came to know what was going on here." Answered Timmy. "Oh…" was everything Nabu could say. "Who´s the girl who shouldn´t go?" asked Brandon with a smirk in his face.

"I…I had the same dream as Riven..." Riven raised his head and looked to Nabu in Surprise, like the other Boys."What do you mean?" "My dream… Everything around me was white…then I saw a Girl…she had wavy brown hair…a perfectly tanned skin….and her eyes were deep blue like the ocean…she was stunning…she smiled at me with her pink kissable lips...then she disappeared…I guess I shouted than…"

The Boys looked very confused to Nabu. Riven just stared at him and couldn´t say anything.

"That is weird." Said Sky. The guys just nodded. "Did you meet that Girl before?" asked Riven. "No, but she somehow she looks familiar…" "Well, we can talk later about that. We have to get ready. It´s 11 am and we´re meeting the girls at 12." Said Brandon. The Guys nodded and went to their rooms to get ready for their meeting.

The girls (Bloom, Stella, Tecna and Flora) were standing in front of the gates of Alfea, when they heard the sound of the guys Levabikes. When they spotted the boys they waved enthusiastically at them. The Boys stopped right in front of them and greeted the Girls with a hug. The girls were going to go on the bikes when Griselda came running towards them and shouted " girls! Ms. Faragonda wants to see you immediately and boys Saladin wants to talk to you too, he´s with Ms. Faragonda so you all have to go to her office!"

The winx and specialist were surprised and confused but got of the bikes and went to the office of Ms. Faragonda.

Stella knocked and they entered the office. They saw Saladin as a hologram right next to Ms. F. "It´s good that Griselda could get you before you were leaving. We have a very important Mission for you guys." The Specialist and Winx looked at the two Headmasters with curiosity in their eyes. "Well, I think that you all know the Kingdom Harmonic Nebula, right?" The students nodded. "Well there is a rebellion and right know the fight started at Melody a City with a huge orphanage. That means that there are many little children. You Guys have to go there and bring the children here. Stella has to make a portal and then you can bring the children here. We´ll organized the rest." explained Ms. F. Saladin looked at the Guys "You Guys are going, too. You have to make sure that the children didn´t get hurt by the rebellions. And of course take care of the girls" The guys nodded. "But isn´t this dangerous?" asked Flora with worry in her voice. "Yes, that's why we´re sending the Specialists with you." Said Saladin. "When do we go?" asked Tecna. "Now" said Ms. F.

She opened a portal and the Guys stepped in first. Ms. F stopped the Girls and said "There will be two Girls. you have to bring them here, too. They are around your age and are Fairies. You will know which two Girls I mean when you see them. But you have to bring them here no matter what." The Girls nodded and stepped into the Portal. They were on a Hill and they could see a City in front of them. The Portal closed. The Guys stand in front of the Girls. "What took you so long?" asked Riven.

"Sorry, Ms. F told as to bring two fairies with us. She said that we will meet them and we have to bring them to Alfea no matter what." Said Bloom. "OK, let´s go. I located the Orphanage. It´s not so far." Said Timmy. They walked down the hill and into the city. They heard fighting noises and children scream. The Girls transformed into their Charmix. The Boys took out their weapons and they run/fly towards the noises. They followed the empty street and when they turned around a corner they saw about hundred Soldiers of the Royal Army fighting against two Girls who where surrounding ten little Children to protect them against the soldiers. One girl had wavy brown hair, a chocolate brown skin and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a green Tank top, a light brown pair of short Shorts and a pair of green converse. The other Girl had dark blue Hair, pale skin and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a red Tank top, a light brown pair of Shorts and red converse.

**So the first chapter. This one is from**musiciseverywhere.

**Please review!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo..this is MY first chapter. it´s very short but i promise that the next one will be longer. Please review, so i know what i could do better. enjoy reading! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Winx club.**

Riven and Nabu where the first who saw the fighting scene and stop immediatly as they saw the two girls. The specialist stopped and there eyes were wide open. " Are this the girls..." asked Brandon but got interrupted by Riven. " Yeah.." " Stop starring we need to help them!" screamed Bloom. But before they could help them the two girls and the ten children stand before them.

The two girls starred at the specialist and the winx and said " come on guys, we need to get out of here!" She run trought the group followed by the children and the brownhaired girl. "wait" screamed stellea " we are here to help you " " we don´t need you´re help !" screamed the brownhaired girl"while running.

then there appeared about 20 soldiers right infront of them. "Layla! Get them away! i handle this!" screamed the bluehaired girl. "alright, be carefull musa" said the brounhaired, called layla before guiding the children to a smaller street and disappeared. The winx and the specialist came to help musa. Tecna screamed "WIDE WORLD DATA SPHERE!".She through the attack towards the soldiers. musa jumped so that the attack hit her and not the soldiers." If you don´t want to loose you´re magical power, stop attackig them with it. Better transform back!" screamed musa. "But that´s illogical, we can´t fight without our magic." said Tecna. " Follow me. And don´t use you´re magic, if you want to keep it!" screamed musa while she was disarming the last soldier. He run away. Musa then ran to the direction, where layla and the kids ran a while ago. The specialist and the Fairies followed her.

They run into the forest and stopped at a beautiful clearing. It was full with every sort of flowers. And there were flying hundreds of butterflies. The winx and the specialist looked around and were impressed, even Flora has never seen such beauty of the nature. "What are you doing here?" asked musa while she was catching her breath. " Ms. Faragonda and Saladin, the headmasters of Alfea and Red Fountain sended us here to rescue the children and bring them to Magix." explained bloom. "Wow...so now they want to help us..." said musa. "what do you mean?" asked Sky. At that moment came Layla, but without the kids. "Where are the kids?" asked Flora. "They are save" said Layla with a cold expression on her face. " Well, to answer your question...we are protecting the kids since we are 10..." said Layla " i was 8" said musa. " 10 and 8?! why haven´t you call for help?" " WE DID! we are calling for help for almost 10 years! but nothing came...no answer...or someone who could help us...expect of you guys...but now we don´t your help anymore..." shouted musa, she was furious. Layla looked at the girls and the at the guys."But it would be better for the kids if they live in Magix. there is no revolution." said Floa with her calm voice. "The kids are save" said Layla. At that moment Tecnas phone rang . " She answer the call and they saw Ms. faragonda."Hello Ms. F...we.." " Let me talk to the two girls.." interrupted Faragonda with a serious expression. Tecna gave musa and layla the phone.

" I´m Ms. Faragonda, headmistress of Alfea. i want you to come here and explain me what happend all those years on Melody. i knew your mothers. " Musa and Layla looked at each other. It seemed like they were talking with eachother with out saying anything. "Ok"Said Layla. "Good i´ll be waiting for you, See you soon" Said a now smiling Headmistress. Musa turn off the phone, threw it to Tecna and said" I´ll get the kids" She disappeared in the forest.

"Soo...how old are you?" asked Stella. " 18" said layla. " Wow...i hate short answers." mumbled Stella." "then you shouldn´t ask us questions" said Musa who just came out of the forest, followed by ten was surprised that she heard what she said. "can we go now?" asked layla slightly annoyed.

**I´m sorry if my english is bad! :/ **

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, i´m sorry i didn´t posted a chapter earlier but i had so much stress with school and stuff...but i´ll try to post the next chapter within two weeks:) Please be nice when you review:)**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Winx club!**

When the girls, the specialist and ten kids came to alfea, all the fairies were watching them. "why are they watching like this ?" asked layla. "it´s because we´re the most popular girls here in alfea and the guys here the hottest guys in red because of you to and the kids.." explained Stella. They continued walking. they reached the office of Miss F and Boom knocked. They entered and saw the three headmasters standing by the desk and looking at them.

"Welcome back girls and boys. And welcome to Alfea Musa and Layla and you kids!" greeted Miss f the incoming people. "How do you know our names?" asked Layla. "I know you since you where little babys. Miss Griffin, Saladin and i were very close friends with your mothers." responded Miss F.

The door behind the girls and boys opened and the schoolnurse came in." Miss Faragonda, what can i do for you?" "Ah, Marry good that you´re here. Could you please take care of the children and look if they have injuries." "Alright." she turned to the kids bend down and held here hand out toward the children."Come with me, i wound hurt you " she smiled. But the children backed away from her and hide behind Musa and Layla. "the kids won´t go with her. We are the only one they trust." said Musa. "You two can go to them after you tell us what happened all the time in Melody, ok?" Musa and Layla nodded and looked down to the children." We will come to you after we spoke to them, alright?" asked Musa with a soft voice. The children nodded and went with the nurse.

The Winx and the Specialist were standing still since they came in. Riven couldn´t keep his eyes off of musa. He was sure. That was the Girl he saw in his dream. He wanted to run his fingers through her dark blue hair, and kiss her lips. When she talked to the kids in this soft voice he felt butterflies in his stomach. `what am i thinking...I´m Riven...i don´t think about girls in that way...but..she is so beautiful and she seemes...! He got interupted by a punch he got of Brandon " you are practicly drooling " whispered Brandon.

Nabu on the other hand coudn´t stop thining at how beautiful this brownhaired girl was. Her big ocean blue eyes watching carefully what was happening around her. her Body was perfect he admired her curves and her clothes underlined her bodyshape perfectly...`I need to talk to her later...I just have to...she´s so...`He got interrupted by sky ..".If you keep looking at her like that she will defintitly think that you are a pervert." " What!" Nabu had a shocked impression. "You are totally checking her out and you have a very greedy look in your eyes..." Sky grinned. Nabu turn red.

"Ok you two sit down please...we need to know what happened in Harminic Nebula... so we can help". said Miss F whle showing the girls two chairs infront of the desk. " Mpf..yeah right" Musa crossed her arms over her chest. MIss F sat in her chair now and looked at Musa. " What is with you girl?" asked Miss Griffin , very rudly" you seem like you don´t want our help" "Griffin, please more politly please." said Miss F to Griffin. " No, she´s right...we don´t need your help anymore..." said layla crossing her arms over her chest, just like Musa. " What do you meen by ´anymore`?" asked Bloom. Musa turned her head to look at the winx ad Specialist with an angry face. THen she spoke to Miss F" We needed help when we were 8 and had to fought them ...but no one came...so we learned in the hard way how to survive and how to fight...That´s why we don´t need you help anymore" "8!?" asked the winx and the specialist in a shocked way.

"Yeah 8" said musa emotionless. "Well then...please tell us what happened.." said Miss F she had a look in her eyes wich reminded MUsa and Layla of their mothers. So the two sat down.

"Musas mom and my mom were best friends...they did everything together...musa and i were born at the same day...i´m just two hours older than her...well because our mothers did everthing toghether we started to be like twin sisters...and in a strange way we can communicate like many twins can...wich means we can talk to each other in our minds...no one can really explain why...when we were about 8 harmonic Nebula and Andros...from were i came originally...our mothers fought against him...and they died..." Layla couldn´t talk anymore so Musa continued." the man disappeared suddenly and we buried our mothers...our Fathers were very depressed...laylas father didn´t want to get up from his bed for weeks...and my father destroyed everything that reminded him of her...he started to hate me because i´m just like my mom...after several months i couldn´t take it anymore and run away..."Musa felt silent.

The winx and the Specialist were very shocked and flora had some tears in her eyes.

"I was in Andros with my father that´s why i couldn´t help musa to get along with her father...i didn´t heard anything about her till i was 10...i was in the village wich was near my house when i met a girl my age...she asked me if i were layla and that she had a message from Musa...She told me that MUsa run away 2 years ago and lived in Melody. and that the man who killed our mothers was there too...i went to my dad and told him everything and he understood that i needed to go to Melody...when i got there i found her fighting against 20 soldiers ...she spotted me and run away from the soldiers with me...she then told me that the man who killed our mothers cast a spelled on her father...and he managed to get the king to give him power over the Harminiy Nebula..."

Musa:"He started to attack the Harmonic Nebula...but with soldiers who were dressed complitly black...he said to the folks that he will get everything under controll...we figured that he was the one who attacked HN but no one believed us...and when he heared that we knew that he was the one who were attacking...he sended soldiers to kill us...and it stayed that way...he would always send soldiers to kill us after we prevented another attack from him to HN...and then about 2 years ago he searched frantically over these kids..we managed to find them before him and we are protecting them now..."

LAyla:"But since i came to HN and the attackes toward HN started we began sending signals to andros and other realms to help us...but we got no reponse...until now.." the room was silent for a while..." well...thats impressive...we will discuss what we will do next...you can go now.." the girls nodded and went out with the winx and the specialist.."WAIt! Layla and Musa please come in again please i have one question left..winx and Specialist you sould go to the kids and tell them that there protectors are coming".. THe winx and Specialist nodded and went out. Riven and Nabu glanced at the two Girls worriedly. When the door closed Saladin asked." why didn´t you mentioned before that you were the princesses of Harminic Nebula and Andros?"

**Well, i hope you liked this chapter...and please review...i want to know what i can improve and perhaps you guys have some good ideas...STAY TUNED:D**


	4. authors note!

This account was a temporary account. i forgot the password of my last account and had problems with making a new one and so...i will go on with my originally account - magiciseverywhere - i will continue the story there :) so if u liked the stroy so far...you can read it there


End file.
